


And Thou

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Babysitting, Character Study, Community: older_not_dead, Cooking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Picnics, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Maddie gradually fall in love over the course of three meals, with bonus Sam introspective piece!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aged like fine wine

**Author's Note:**

> Four drabbles written for older_not_dead's food-related promptathon 17. Prompts used: (All ???/???): Aged like fine wine, A loaf of bread, a jug of wine and..., 2 a.m. feedings, old family recipe.

Sam’s not old – or so his tee-shirt says. He’s well-marinated, coming to perfect fruition somewhere in his fiftieth year (which one, he wouldn’t say). He was strong, smart, grey-headed and debonair as hell. And if ladies turned him down on account of there being a little more snow on the roof, he didn’t consider it a big loss. They were missing out on the steaming-hot engine belowdeck, an engine that thousands of women still wanted to warm themselves by. 

There’s a reason why he’s always been considered the most eligible bachelor in Miami. And if they didn’t’ want to explore that, well, it was their loss.


	2. Old family recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cooks for Maddie.

Sam bent over the steaming crock of chili. Steam teased his nostrils as he inhaled the spicy aroma, letting it seep into his senses. Ahh, perfect. Now it just needed a little cheese and some chives before he ladled it up.

Madeline actually extinguished her cigarette when he served the food up. “You’re gonna love it, Mad,” he said. “It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“I’m sure it’ll be good, sweetie,” she said lightly, picking up her spoon and stirring about the beef. She gave him a radiant smile and he melted inside.

Sam’s hand lingered upon her shoulder, a gentle squeeze, speaking of his affection just as much as the homemade meal did.


	3. 2a.m. feedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Maddie babysit for Maddie's grandson Charlie.

“I don’t remember babies being this loud back in my day,” Sam remarked.

Madeline looked up from the blue-cloaked bundle in her arms to furrow her brow at him. After she nudged the rubber nipple between Charlie’s lips she turned toward Sam. “What do you know about babies?” she wondered.

“Hey, I know plenty!” Sam insisted, sipping on a Heisler fresh from Maddie’s kitchen. “Back when I was a teenager, I used to sit all the time.”

“Good,” she smirked, handing the baby over. “Then you won’t mind changing him when he’s done with his ba-ba.” She pecked his forehead and left her grandson in the capable hands of the navy SEAL.

Sam’s smile melted away. “Heh, did I say sit? I meant watch my mom sit…MADDIE!”


	4. A loaf of bread, a jug of wine and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should know better than to make firm plans.

He’d planned the picnic down to the letter. French wine, bread from Vermont, cheese from Canada, pate from the Coral Gables organic market. He’d even thought to bring fine candles and a thick blanket – good for cuddling and for eating upon.

But he hadn’t anticipated the rain – as amphibious as his nature was. It required them to run, yelping, for cover under a huge elm tree, shivering like teenagers. Sam was relieved that he hadn’t picked the beach for their assignation – they would have ended up even more soaked.

Not that that mattered when Maddie pressed her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
